The Heart's Gift - Hiro Hamada x Reader -
by HetaPanda
Summary: OC You, the reader! Friends since childhood, Hiro and (Y/N) have grown up close. After seeing everything, after going through bad and good, do the two find themselves falling in love? To see each other go from small children, to growing up into teenagers, how will life play out for the two? - I'm terrible at summaries-
1. Chapter 1 - Chores

**1 - Chores.**  
(Y/N) = Your name  
(E/C) = Eye Color

(H/C) = Hair color (Brunette, blonde, anything like that.)

Chore, upon chore, upon chore. (Y/N) sighed and let out a mix between a sigh and a growl. Frustration was getting to her over one simple thing; chores. She hated them. With a burning passion that could never be put out. It wasn't like she was lazy or anything...well, she was, but that's besides the point. The poor (H/C) just wanted to get over to her friend's, might I add _only_ friend's, house and see how much money he got from his previous bot fight. Hiro Hamada, age 14, had gone bot fighting the night before. And guess how the two friends met!

Did you guess bot fighting? If so, that was the right answer. They met, and then bonded over their love of robotics; even though (Y/N) was more into just science in general.  
Getting to the point, (Y/N) looked at the dreaded list of chores she had to do before leaving her apartment that sat in San Fransokyo. "Sweeping, vacuuming, dusting, dishes, laundry- This is going to take forever!" (Y/N) whined and let the paper fall from her hands. "_Mom!"_ She called out from her room, to which the older woman in the house responded with a, "Yes?"  
"Can't I just do this after I get back from Hiro's?" (Y/N) questioned, knowing the answer would most likely be one she didn't like.  
"Of course not! You need to do your job before getting a reward," her mother responded. With that, (Y/N) grumbled incoherent words under her breath before getting out everything she needed. Between going from her bedroom to her hallway, she glanced at her clock. She stared at the red digital lights, blanking out for a moment before going wide-eyed, the pupils within her (E/C) orbs contracting a bit. "Crapcrapcrapcrap!" She dug out her phone really quickly before calling Hiro. It was ten minutes before they agreed for her to come over, and she knew she wouldn't make it with all the chores she had to do. "Pick up, please, pick up..." She whispered as the dial tone kept going. After about ten rings, it went to voice mail.  
"Uh- Hi, Hiro! (Y/N) here...So... Just wanted to say that I won't be able to make it on time. My mom is being a clean freak again and is making me do a lot of chores...Umh, maybe if you call me back we can talk about it? I might be able to come over later or something. I need to go! Bye," the girl hung up with a small laugh. She always tended to sound a bit awkward over the phone. It wasn't like it was her fault. She just constantly forgot her train of thought and often had to think about it causing her to mutter things. Clearing her throat, (Y/N) shoved her phone into her back pocket and walked out to start the laundry.  
( ●—● ) ( ●—● ) ( ●—● ) ( ●—● ) Hello! I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. The author of this story has informed me that we will be doing a "Timeskip" right now. ( ●—● ) ( ●—● ) ( ●—● ) ( ●—● )

After about two hours, the (H/C) doing chores felt a slight buzz where her phone was. She took the phone out to see who it was, and saw a picture of her best-friend on it. "Oh, so _now_ you call me back?" She murmured before turning the vacuum off. Moving her thumb to the green button on the screen, she held it up to her ear. "Hamada, if my mother finds me talking to you right now, I might as well say I won't be coming over for the next week." (Y/N) said seriously, no emotion in her tone what-so-ever. From her side, it sounded as though Hiro had opened his mouth to say something but held back from it.  
"Just kidding!" (Y/N) said after a moment with a laugh.  
" (Y/N)! You had me there for a second!" Hiro exclaimed, to which (Y/N) could just imagine the look on his face.  
"Oh hush now. Anyway, so I take it you got my message?" She asked and leaned on the wall, letting go of the handle attached to the vacuum.  
"Yeah. Are you almost done? I have some news for you that I want to tell you in person." He asked. From his side, he was sitting in his room, on his spinney chair.  
"Sure am! Just give me like, ten minutes. I should be able to come over then. I think,"(Y/N) trailed off and heard talking in the background. "Well, I better go now if I do want to come over. Tell Tadashi I say hi. Or..I could do that when- Just do it for me." She rambled before he told her good bye. "See you soon, Hiro," the girl said before hanging up. Checking the time again, she finished up vacuuming.  
Within ten minutes, she headed out of her apartment, after telling her mom that she was leaving, and started walking to the Lucky Cat Cafe. (Y/N) didn't live too far away; only about a five minute walk. She was glad for that, since she had to take the tram to get to her high school. Despite being a 13 year-old, and being smart, she didn't get to graduate high school early. Skip grades, yes, but luckily she was a senior. It always made her feel awkward. She was smaller than the kids in her grade, didn't have a job, or cars like they did, but matched up with them...a majority of them... intelligence wise.  
Of course, there were those boys that fooled around in the halls and during class, didn't get good grades, etc. That always made her fell better. Compared to those boys, (Y/N) was more mature than them in any way. She just couldn't wait finish the year out! Before knowing it, (Y/N) was at the front doors of the Lucky Cat Cafe. She pushed one of the doors open. "Oh, (Y/N)! Hiro's in the garage waiting for you," Cass called out to the (H/C) girl. "Thanks, Aunt Cass!" (Y/N) replied. Over the years, (Y/N) had gotten used to calling the woman, "Aunt Cass" due to her constant nagging. After all, the young (Y/N) insisted on saying "Miss Hamada" around Cass. Shaking her head, she made her way to the garage where Hiro would be found creating stuff.  
As she pushed the door open, (Y/N) peered in. "Hiro?"  
Said boy looked up, his golden brown eyes looking bright, yet he had some dark circles under his eyes. (Y/N) swore that the teenager never slept.  
"So, what's the news that you've been wanting to tell me?"


	2. Chapter 2 - Happy

**2 – Happy  
**  
"I quit bot fighting!" Hiro exclaimed to (Y/N). (Y/N) stared at him for a moment, endless thoughts running through her head. There had to be something to make him quit, especially after she had been told that he had gone bot fighting last night. "Hiro tell me-" She was cut off by Hiro continuing.  
"Shh. I didn't tell you the whole story," he said. (Y/N) laughed and gave him a mock glare before leaning on one of the tables. "Obviously. Anyway, are you going to explain?" She asked.  
"If you stop talking, yes!" Hiro laughed and shook his head. "So, after I was done, the guy who I went up against kind of got his..friends..to gang up on me. Luckily, Tadashi came just in time. He started lecturing me, almost, about bot fighting again."  
"Let me guess your answer...'Bot fighting is not illegal'?" (Y/N) started to inquire.  
"And I said, 'Betting on bot fighting, that's illegal.' And from there the police showed up."  
"Did you get caught?" The (E/C)-eyed girl raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Yeah," Hiro said with a sheepish smile. (Y/N)'s face fell, and she smacked him playfully on the knee. "Nice going, dumb-butt."  
"H-hey! I was at least put in a different holding cell. Tadashi kind of got stuck being pressed up against the bars with a bunch of other men in the cell with him. Aunt Cass got us out though. And ended up stress eating when we got back.." Hiro trailed off.  
"Aaaaand that's the reason you quit? There has to be more." (Y/N) huffed out and slid down to the ground, leaning on the leg of the table.  
"No, no, just listen. I was going to go bot fighting, _again_, when Tadashi stopped me. He said something about collage...But then he suddenly said out of no where that he would take me."  
"Right, because _Tadashi_ would offer to take you there." She said sarcastically.  
"That's what I thought!" He nearly yelled, before regaining his composure. "And so we headed out. All was fine, until he took me to his nerd school." (Y/N) scoffed, knowing that it sounded like something Tadashi would do.  
"So he takes me into his nerd lab, where I meet his friends, who were all there. They were pretty cool, I guess? There was this one girl, Honey Lemon I think, who was talking really loudly and hugged me out of no where. She actually got Tungsten Carbine to explode. Covered herself in pink." (Y/N) raised an eyebrow at him, wondering why he only mentioned the one girl. She kept quiet though and let him finish up.  
"Long story short, Tadashi showed me what he's been working on. A robot nurse. Or, as Baymax was programmed to say, 'Your personal healthcare companion.' It was amazing. Well built, too. As we were on our way out, you'll never guess who stopped by." He said, a small smirk on his face.  
"Who, Hiro." (Y/N) played along with the act. Though, it wasn't a good act. Her face was basically blank, emotion wise, and her tone was dull.  
"Robert Callaghan!" Hiro said, wide eyed and happy.  
"As in Callaghan's Laws of Robotics?" (Y/N) asked, her tone still slightly dull.  
"Yes!"  
"Wow. Such an uncalled-for meeting." She said sarcastically.  
Hiro gave her a disappointed look, before she grinned. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding! I'm happy you met him! But seriously, how did you not know he was a professor there?" (Y/N) really was surprised- She was still in high school and she knew. But that could have been the fact that she wanted to go there.  
"And so, this is where I made my decision. I really want to- No...I _need_ to go to SFIT!" He said and stood up. "I have to quit bot fighting! I mean, I already have an idea on how to get in! Every year, the school has a student showcase. If I make something to impress, even blow away, Callaghan, I can get in! And so, I present to you, the rough draft for microbots!" Hiro said and held a paper in front of (Y/N)'s face. She looked at it thoroughly, before smiling and getting up. And as she was getting up, she just so happened to hit the back of her head on the corner of the table. "Yeouch!" She cried out as a sharp pain spread from the point where she hit her head around a bit. Hiro cringed and stepped forward when (Y/N) let go of her head. "I'm fine." She said and smiled a slightly pained smile. After a moment, she stepped forward and hugged Hiro. "Oh! I'm so happy you finally want to go to collage! I'm sure you'll get in easily!" Hiro hugged his best friend back for a moment before letting go. "Well, do you need any help?" (Y/N) raised one of her eyebrows at the half-Japanese teenager. "Well, I have Tadashi helping me," he said, and paused. "But we could use some extra help."  
"Can I be that help?" (Y/N) smiled sweetly, to which Hiro looked away. "Of course! I couldn't just leave my best-friend out of all the long, tiring hours of work we have ahead of us."  
"You mean the long, tiring hours of work _you_ have ahead of you?" She laughed.  
"Yeah, yeah. That's what I meant." Hiro rolled his eyes at (Y/N) and sat back down in his chair.  
(Y/N) reached up and touched the spot where she had hit herself, only to find her fingers met with a warm, not thick nor runny liquid. When she pulled her hand back down, her forefinger and middle finger were coated with her blood.  
"Uh...Hiro? My head is bleeding where I hit it." She said.  
"What?" He spun in his chair to look back at her, glanced down to her hand and saw the blood.  
"Good going. Come on, we need to get you back upstairs."  
"Uh, hate to break it to you, but I don't want to stain any of your cloths with my blood." (Y/N) said and winced when Hiro grabbed her wrist and let her up to the apartment.  
"It'll be fine. We can just throw it out afterwards." Hiro reassured her and went into the apartment. (Y/N) stood there as he rummaged the kitchen for a old rag that used to be used to dry off wet dishes. When he found one, it was thankfully already a maroon-ish color. "Here, (Y/N)," the brown-eyed boy said and handed the cloth to (Y/N).  
"Thanks!" She responded and folded it to hold against the small wound. "By the way, you should get another chair in there."  
"But it's just me in there most of the time," Hiro told her.  
"Yes, but, what if you have company?" She inquired.  
"What company? Tadashi, you?" He responded back, looking at the (H/C).  
"Yes, that's who I'm talking about. We don't just want to stand the whole time. Or else I drag a chair over here." (Y/N) said jokingly.  
"That sounds fine to me," Hiro said nonchalantly. (Y/N) opened her mouth to say something, but Hiro beat her to it. "I'm joking. I'll think about it." _'For you.'_

**A/N: Hey! First author's note! Uh, just one to clarify, that closing was Hiro thinking to himself. I'm proud of myself! I actually updated! Most stuff I write just sits there, never worked on past the first chapter. But this will not happen with this story! Anyway, thanks for reading and all the positive feedback from the first chapter! Look forward to the third one within the next week! I can't write everyday, but I'll try writing at night on the weekends. My schedule can be erratic at times..Have a good night/day/evening/whatever!**


End file.
